C'est après que l'on regrette
by Samyamya
Summary: En 7ème année, Hermione disparaît. Harry se mettra à sa recherche. Il se rendra compte de l'importance qu'à celle-ci dans son coeur. Et si Hermione était morte ? Et si elle était vivante, dans quel état la retrouvera-t-il ? C'est lorsque l'on perd des personnes que l'on se rend compte de son importance..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas.

Note introductive : C'est une fic basé sur le couple Harry/Hermione lors de leur 7 ème année. The couple qui aurait dû être selon notre JK Rowling elle-même !

Contexte : Hermione a « disparu » en ce début de 6ème année, Harry et Ron vont à l'école malgré leurs colères et leurs envies de poursuivre Voldemort pour savoir où se trouve leur amie… C'est lorsque l'on se retrouve à perdre un proche que l'on se rend compte de ses sentiments…. Pour les fans love qui pense les retrouver tous nu dès le deuxième épisode NEXT

_Bonne lecture à vous…_

"" "" "-" "" "" "" - "" "" "" "-" "" "" "-" "" "" "" -

"" "" "-" "" "" "" - "" "" "" "-" "" "" "-" "" "" "" -

C'était en fin d'après-midi, Remus Lupin s'apprêtait à transplaner de cette maison moldue. Il regardait encore autour de lui la moindre trace, la moindre preuve tout simplement la moindre chose pouvant aider à retrouver Hermione. Il se trouvait chez elle, ses parents étaient allongés au sol… morts.

C'était une scène d'horreur et de dégoût, cela lui faisait terriblement pensé à la manière dont James et Lilly avaient péris et par conséquent ravivés encore une plaie qui ne se refermerait certes jamais..

Monsieur Granger se trouvait en première ligne, ensanglanté, des traces de lacérations d'un parfait tracé ne faisait aucun doute sur l'authenticité de ses auteurs : ce sont bel et bien des sorciers qui étaient venus accomplir ce carnage.

Le corps de Madame Granger recouvrait celui de son mari. Elle avait dû mourir la deuxième, aucune trace de blessures n'apparaissaient pas sur son corps. A-t-on utilisé plusieurs doloris ou a-t-elle eu le droit à l'avada-kedavra directement ?

Cela semblait bizarre mais seul l'expertise d'un légimage pourra nous apprendre les réelles causes du décès. En attendant, Remus Lupin se prépara à transplaner depuis le jardin tandis qu'une horde d'aurors envahissaient la maison.

-C'est purement improbable !

Remus lupin se retourna et fit face à Nymphadora Tonks, la cousine de Sirius petite, cheveux en bataille mais d'allure sportive, elle semblait écœurer. En qualité d'auror, elle avait pourtant l'habitude de voir des scènes de meurtres sorciers.

-Oui, je ne comprends pas comment ils ont pu entrer, comment ils ont su qu'elle habitait là, c'est tout bonnement impossible !

-Hermione et toute sa famille entière ici ou en France était protégé, maintenant la question est de savoir si elle est vivante…

Remus se passa la main dans les cheveux et roula des yeux :

-Je prie Merlin pour qu'elle le soit, ce serait un coup terrible pour Harry.

-Oui et si elle arrive entre les mains de Voldemort, elle pourrait lui révéler des info…

-Non, pas Hermione !

-De gré ou de force, si elle tombe entre ses mains, crois-tu qu'il lui laissera l'opportunité de discuter, il sait qu'elle détient des informations concernant sa propre survie et il connaît ses capacités intellectuelles.

-Qui ne les connaît pas…. Je n'en sais rien mais il faut qu'on la retrouve, un conseil de l'ordre a lieu tout à l'heure murmura Remus. En attendant, je dois aller retrouver Harry chez les moldus.

-Bon courage… lui rétorqua Nymphadora en lui tapotant l'épaule. Remus la fixa quelques secondes avant de transplaner…

Il arriva devant la maison où vivait Harry, il sonna. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est une Dame qui se présenta devant Remus :

-Mme Dursley ...

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil, le toisant de toute sa hauteur …

-Oui ?

-Je suis Remus Lupin, je suis venu voir Harry Potter, je fais partie de l'Ordre.

Elle se renfrogna dans une mimique douteuse, Remus ne put s'empêcher de penser à cet instant qu'elle n'avait rien du tout de Lilly, comment avait-elle pu être sœur ? Est-ce sûr qu'elles ont un lien de parenté ? N'a-t-elle tout simplement pas été adoptée ?

-Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas un mangemort ?

Remus eut un petit rictus narquois, cela l'amusa pourtant de savoir qu'une moldue qui détestait autant le monde sorcier qu'elle puisse avoir quelque notions…

-Pétunia se permit-il, si j'étais un mangemort, croyez-vous sincèrement que je serais là à discuter avec vous en ce moment même ?

Elle se recula comme tétanisé et se mit à crier :

-Harry Potter ! Harry Potter ! Quelqu'un pour toi ! Dépêche-toi !

Harry ne mit que quelque secondes à descendre, Remus ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était le portait de son père : il avait grandi, ses cheveux étaient noirs de jais, sa carrure s'était allongé et bien musclé ( que devait-il faire de ses journées à part faire du sport ou rester dans sa chambre…), ce n'est lorsqu'il le regarda droit dans les yeux après que celui-ci s'était ruait sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras qu'il vit ses beaux yeux, les yeux de Lilly…

-Remus ! je suis content de te voir, euh, entre, on va monter directement dit-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux tandis que Pétunia regardait Remus de son air mauvais…

Remus lui suivit silencieux, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire à Harry… Mais de toutes les manières qu'il puisse exister, aucune ne sera des plus faciles …

Après avoir refermé la porte à clefs et insonorisé la pièce, il se tourna vers Harry. Sa chambre était assez minimaliste, mais il savait qu'il comptait ses derniers jours avant de ne plus jamais y revenir…

Quelques photos animés étaient disposés ici à là, celle de ses parents virevoltants mains dans la main, une avec Hagrid, une autre avec Sirius, un autre avec lui-même ce qui l'étonna et plusieurs de Ron et d'Hermione…. Hermione…

-Quelque chose ne va pas Remus ? Harry sentait Remus tendu.

-Harry, assied toi s'il te plaît, je vais être honnête et sincère avec toi, cela me désole terriblement et je…

-Quoi ? que se passe-t-il ? Harry s'était levé et faisait face à sa personne, l'air inquiet.

Remus souffla :

\- Je ne comprends pas Harry, nous ne comprenons pas, chaque maison a un dispositif bien règlementé, des aurors surveillent et patrouillent à toute heure de la nuit et de la journée, des sorts lancé par Dumbledore lui-même leurs ….

-Qui a été attaqué ? lui demanda froidement Harry.

Remus le regarda droit dans les yeux, l'air totalement désolé…

-Hermione.

Cela fit écho dans sa tête, il entendait encore la voix de Remus lui dire Hermione mais Harry n'entendait déjà plus ce qu'il lui disait, sa tête sifflait, un mal de crâne lancinant apparu à s'en arracher la tête, il grinça des dents, les mains sur ses oreilles essayant d'arrêter ce sifflement horrible, il leva les yeux et vit le visage de Remus flou et puis plus rien….

Harry se réveilla non pas dans son lit mais cette odeur, ces voix… il était au terrier..

-Shutt, il se réveille ? Harry mon chéri, est-ce que ça va ?

Madame Weasley se tenait perché au-dessus de lui, la main sur son front et l'autre lui caressait les cheveux.

Il tourna son visage et vit plusieurs personnes, il se redressa et vit qu'il y'avait Remus, Nymphadora Tonks, Minerva Macgonnagal, presque toute la famille Weasley, Ginny et Ron les yeux rougis et blanc comme un linge… Soudain il se rappela …

-Où est Hermione ?

Ginny baissa la tête, Ron pinçait ses lèvres. Remus s'approcha de lui.

-Harry, écoute-moi et je t'expliquerai, le fait que tu te sois retrouvé inconscient depuis 2 jours aussi s'explique par le fait que tu as eu un excès de rage et de magie, un reflux même que ton cerveau n'a pas pu le supporter et il s'est mis comme qui dirait en pause. Cela se produit très rarement, cela arrive au grand sorcier et si jamais tu recomm….

-Où est Hermione ! Que lui est-t-il arrivé ? Je veux savoir.

Remus expira bruyamment avant de se masser les extrémités de son front comme pour soulager un mal de tête :

-Dans la nuit du mercredi, des mangemorts sont arrivés chez les parents d'Hermione…

Ginny suffoquait d'horreur, sa mère la prit par le bras et l'emmena dehors tandis que des larmes coulaient de ses propres joues. Les autres membres du groupes étaient comme pétrifiés, personne ne bougeait et regardait Harry d'une manière triste et désolé ou baisser tout simplement le regard comme Ron…

-Ils sont entrés à 4 au vu du rapport des aurors, les parents d'Hermione sont morts. Quand à Hermione, nous n'avons aucune piste, elle n'a pas été retrouvé, elle a peut-être réussi à s'échapper, s'est-elle faite capturée..

-Ou morte lança froidement Ron.

Harry le regarda, Ron semblait en colère, il tenait si fortement ses poings qu'on aurait dit que ses jointures allaient céder…

-Nous n'avons aucune certitude et il y'a toujours de l'espoir

-Tout à fait Minerva, nous t'avons amenés ici afin de pouvoir mieux te protéger répliqua Remus.

-Protéger ! protéger ! et qui sait qui protéger Hermione ? si soit disant les maisons étaient toutes bien protéger, comment est-ce qu'on a pu les protéger !

Harry s'était levé furibond. Il pointait de son index Remus.

-On ne peut pas rester là ! Il faut la chercher ! Elle doit être terriblement mal et en danger et ….

-Harry, le ¾ de l'effectif des effectifs des aurors soit 36 au total sont sur cette affaire et la recherche assidûment matin, midi et soir… coupa Nympahadora

-Oui, matin midi et soir comme quand ils devaient la protéger ! Quel aurors devaient la protéger le soir où elle a disparu ? qui ? je veux savoir ?!

Harry hurlait et sa tête recommençait à lui bourdonner.

-Monsieur Potter, calmez-vous ! tonna Minerva Macgonnagal. Pensait vous qu'il soit judicieux que vous vous énerviez de la sorte ? A quoi cela sert-il sauf le fait de vous replonger dans un coma des jours entiers ?! Pensez-vous que Miss Granger vous aurait laissé réagir de la sorte ? Mettre tous cela sur la faute de quelqu'un est injuste !

-Ce qui est fait est fait Harry… continua Monsieur Weasley, nous devons nous efforcer de trouver un moyen de la retrouver saine et sauve, c'est notre but.

Harry souffla mais cela lui fit l'effet d'une claque puisqu'il s'était calmé, il sortit de la chambre suivit de près par Ron.

-Et s'il transplane ? demanda Georges

-Une barrière a été installé, il ne le pourra pas répondit Monsieur Weasley

-Qui le surveillera ? Faut pas compter sur Ron ! demande Fred

-Je serai son ombre finit Nymphadora, ne lui dites pas, c'est ma mission.

Harry avait marché jusqu'à la colline du terrier, il avait tenté de transplaner mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné, il s'était rabattu sur l'idée de se retrouver seul afin de pouvoir réfléchir sur ce qu'il allait faire.

Hermione, son amie, sa meilleure amie, que lui était-il arrivé ? ses parents morts … Il en avait les larmes aux yeux, elle était orpheline maintenant tout comme lui si elle n'était pas déjà morte… A cette simple idée, les larmes roulèrent sur sa joue. Ça ne pouvait pas l'être, il n'y arriverait pas, sans Hermione, c'est elle le cerveau du groupe, c'est elle qui a les meilleurs conseils, c'est elle qui n'a de cesse de le raisonner lorsqu'il veut foncer tête baissé en plein sur une fournaise, un ardent danger et j'en passe !

Il n'imaginait tout simplement pas sa vie sans elle, il se ferait tuer par Voldemort à coup sûr et quand bien même il y arriverait, quel goût aurait cette vie sans Hermione et ses « douces » colères…

-Hermignone souffla-t-il

-Oui, Hermignone lança Ron Weasley, son ami l'avait suivi, Harry l'avait senti mais n'avait rien dit.

-Ron, comment est-ce que… Harry respira un grand coup ravalant ses larmes.

-Je ne sais Harry, on ne sait pas, c'est incompréhensible, sa maison était indétectable et des aurors surveillaient sans cesse la maison, seulement… il y'a eu une faille. Un auror prend le poste pendant 6 heures et ils alternent, si il se passe quelque chose l'auror a pour mission de lancer un appel tout d'abord, là.. ils n'ont rien reçu du tout. C'est l'auror du matin qui a découvert les corps et a tout de suite prévenu tout le monde. Mais il était trop tard…

-Où est l'auror de la veille ? il est mort ?

-Non justement, il s'est volatilisé lui aussi, il était également activement recherché, a-t-il été capturé ? est-il mort ? on ne sait pas…

-Où était-il dans le coup…

-Non Harry, les aurors sont sous serment, ils ne peuvent pas tuer et c'est tout simplement impossible, ce sont des aurors !

Ron semblait choquer des propos d'Harry, il était persuadé qu'un auror n'avait pas pu collaborer… Harry lui pesta et tourna le dos à son ami.

-J'en sais rien Ron, on fait quoi pour la retrouver ? D'habitude c'est elle qui sait quoi faire… on fait quoi… Putin, mais pourquoi ! Je n'aurai jamais dû vous impliquer dedans dès le début ! J'aurai dû rester seul, j'aurai dû ….

-Mais ferme-là Harry bordel ! Tu crois qu'on n'était pas au courant des risques qu'on en encourrait ? On le savait, on le savait tous. Ce n'est pas ta bataille contre voldemort, c'est la bataille contre une vie meilleur, contre des mauvaises idées, une vie sous Voldemort ce n'est pas une vie ! Hermione le savait, je le savais, on le sait tous !

-Etre seul aurait été plus simple, j'ai l'impression d'avoir la mort de ses parents sur ma conscience, et si Hermione … Si il lui arrive du mal, je l'ai exterminerai jusqu'au dernier tu m'entends ! Je les tuerai tous ! Chaque mangemort que je traquerai je le tuerai jusqu'à Voldemort !

Harry serrait les poings et cracha de colère, il était si énervé, Ron ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Même lorsque Sirius a disparu, il s'était renfermé mais le voir si énervé et déterminé lui faisait … peur.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir ne serait-ce qu'une mort su ta conscience Harry, tu n'as pas choisi ton destin et tu ne peux pas protéger tout le monde. Tu es le seul espoir pour le faire disparaître alors il faut rester vigilant et garder la tête sur les épaules… Oui, c'est ce qu'Hermione nous dirait … et tu le sais.

Harry était étonné des propos de son ami, Ron avait-il été contaminé par Hermione ? Lui qui est d'habitude plus impulsif, plus colérique…

-Harry, j'ai pensé à quelque chose pendant que tu étais dans coma….

Harry fut plus qu'étonné par sa phrase… Ron avait mûri pendant cet été ou avait-il tout simplement été contaminé par Hermione… Que Merlin soit loué !

-Euh… oui je t'écoute…

-Euh bah disons commença Ron hésitant, _c'était à vrai dire une première pour lui d'exprimer clairement une supposition ou une hypothèse lui-même en était étonné… Peut-être qu'Hermione lui avait lancé un sort pour que son cerveau se développe comme elle s'amusait à lui répété souvent_…. Disons que tu es connecté à Voldemort …

Harry hocha la tête comme pour l'incitait à continuer dans sa théorie.

-Donc euh, tu es comme qui dirait-on connecté et donc il peut voir et ressentir ce que tu vois ou ressens et inversement… Donc euh, si on suit cette logique, si tu arrives à te concentrer, peut-être que tu réussiras à avoir des informations et on pourrait ensuite savoir quoi faire…

-C'est difficile pour moi d'aller dans sa tête et les cours d'occlumentie ont portés leurs fruits, il lui est de plus en plus difficile de s'insérer dans ma tête et quand bien j'y arriverai… ce serait une porte ouverte dans mon esprit, c'est à double tranchant…

-Tu n'es pas prêt à essayer pour Hermione ?! cria Ron

Harry lui jeta un regard noir, comment osait-il ? il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle ! S'il pouvait échanger sa place pour elle, il le ferait sans hésiter.

Ron ne sait pas ce que cela implique : effort, concentration et Voldemort était très fort pour faussé ses pensées, il l'avait fait pour Sirius le croyant en danger… on sait comment cela s'était fini… Hermione elle-même l'avait prévenu. Harry avait un avantage également, il savait l'existence des horcruxes mais il ne savait pas si Voldemort lui-même savait qu'il savait…Tel était la question ! Et surtout sa crainte... sa crainte de voir des images qu'il l'anéantirait à coup sûr... S'il voyait Hermione blessé ou pire morte...

-Potter ! Je te parle d'Hermione ! Tu comptes laisser la seule chance pour… Ron faisait face à Harry, il le dominait de plus d'une tête. Il penchait son front contre sa tête. Ron ne l'avait jamais appelé par son nom de famille….

-Putin Ron, t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ! si il y'avait la moindre chose pour que je puisse la sauver je le ferai mais si je rentre dans son esprit et qu'il me fait voir des choses…. Je veux dire putin Ron ! il peut me faire voir et n'importe quoi, me faire croire tout et n'importe quoi !

-Jen ai rien à foutre ! Essaie ! vociféra Ron

-Tu ne sais pas ce que sait ! Laisse ….

-Putin Potter ! Arrête de penser à ta gueule !

Harry lui décrocha un coup de poing si vite que Ron en tomba à la renverse, sonné. Harry les yeux écarquillés, ne s'en était pas rendu compte, le coup était parti si vite…

Ron se releva l'œil gauche à demi fermé, se jetant sur Harry avec toute sa force qu'ils tombèrent à la renverse.

Ils se sont battus pendant plusieurs minutes, dégringolant de la colline tout en continuant de se donner des coups jusqu'à épuisement.. Ron roula sur le côté essoufflé, le nez ensanglanté, les vêtements déchirés.

Harry se son côté était dans le même état avec la lèvre tuméfiée…

-Putin ron… dit –il essoufflé, si je la vois blessé ou pire… je ne sais pas comment je réagirai et si c'était faux…

-Et si c'était vrai… Harry, je pense qu'on a plus le choix, tu as beaucoup appris grâce au nez crochu de Rogue en matière d'occlumentie. Il faut absolument tenter, chaque seconde peut la sauver…


	2. Chapter 2

**Suite du chapitre en espérant que cela vous plaise. A vos commentaires s'il vous plaît.**

Je débute et j'essai tant bien que mal à gérer le "logiciel" pour arriver à poster ce chapitre et en le modifiant en ligne vu que ce que j'écris sur Word ne s'affiche pas, soyez clément ;-) !

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

\- non mais sérieusement, vous vous rendez compte que votre comportement est totalement puéril !

Ginny Weasley faisait face à son grand frère qui se massait les tempes tout en soufflant…

De son côté, Harry tenait une poche de glace contre ses lèvres, le regard froid envers Ron…

Se faire tout simplement enguirlander par Ginny… les deux jeunes préféraient affronter un troll des montagnes mais lorsque Molly entra en scène… Un dragon, même un dragon !

-Si jamais, ô grand jamais ! Vous aviez la simple idée de recommencer ce petit spectacle ! Ronald WEASLEY, je jure au grand merlin que je t'enterre vivant quand à toi Harry… tu n'as pas trop mal mon petit ?

C'était trop, Ron se leva de sa chaise et parti furibond à l'étage tout en pestant…

Quel comble, il se faisait tout simplement enguirlander tandis que Potter avait le droit à l'éternelle clémence de sa propre mère et un verre de jus de citrouille, la vie est belle ! Il ferma la clé à l'aide de sa baguette et lança un sort d'assourdissement, cela lui permettait d'être seul au grenier sans entendre le vacarme qu'il y'avait… Il enleva son t-shirt et regarda les ecchymoses que lui avait infligées son meilleur ami d'enfance via le miroir… Sympa ! Ron devait mesurer dans les mètres 90, il avait une stature imposante et les entrainements aves ses frères et sa sœur lui avaient permis d'être bien bâti. Le jeune homme se prédestiné à une carrière de gardien et pourquoi pas … Auror, mais ça c'était avant… Hermione.

Ron souffla, comment allait-il faire sans elle ? C'était tout simplement prévisible, tout le monde savait que Voldemort frapperait là où cela ferait mal. Il se souvient encore d'une discussion qu'il avait eu avec cette miss je sais tous… Elle lui avait évoqué ses craintes et ses peurs. Hermione et lui s'étaient rapprochés à ce sujet car ils ne pouvaient délibérément par en parler avec Harry. Ils savaient tous deux le poids que celui lui incombait et à vrai dire les deux jeunes ne voulaient pas alourdir le dur tribut d'Harry le rendant encore plus coupable qu'il ne l'es déjà….

Hermione avait expliqué à Ron qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance aux aurors, les seuls en qui elle faisait confiance se compter sur les doigts d'une main et mettre sa propre vie et surtout celle de ses parents aux mains de parfait inconnu…. Ron l'avait réconforté lui expliquant qu'ils étaient les « policiers » comme elle lui avait une fois raconté des sorciers, c'étaient des gentils en plus ils avaient des super pouvoirs donc des super héros… (Vive le monde moldue et sa créativité, quel monde fascinant !).

Ron s'insultait lui-même, Hermione avait une nouvelle fois raison. Pas qu'il puisse accuser l'auror en poste mais tout portait à croire le contraire. Déjouer les formules et entrer dans une maison protéger par des sorciers et aurors de surcroît, il fallait tout simplement être …. L'heure n'était plus au passé mais bien au futur et si Harry n'acceptait pas de voir dans la tête de Voldemort..

Un bruit se fit entendre, Ron remit son maillot et s'approcha

\- Foutez-moi la paix !

Un silence se fit entendre puis il entendit souffler

\- C'est moi ouvre, on a un truc à faire….

Ron ouvrit la porte sans hésiter à son meilleur ami qui lui adressa un regard plein d'appréhension..

\- Ecoute Ron, je… j'aurais pas dû.. vraiment… désolé mec !

Ron le toisait de haut, les sourcils froncés s'avança près de lui …

\- T'as une sacrée droite enfoiré quand même…

Il lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Ils ne pouvaient décidément pas se disputer et ils se retrouvaient « seuls ». Cette étreinte fraternel ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'Harry ne s'approche du velux du grenier.

\- Je ne peux pas le faire ici, je ne sais pas si il a la capacité de me localiser et je ..

\- Je sais Harry, je sais, je veux pas te mettre la pression mais t'as raison…

\- Non Ron, il faut tout tenter et tu as raison de me dire ça..

\- Non, j'ai été stupide et c'est pas Hermione qui me contredirait mais je veux dire… si tu entres dans son esprit et c'est ce qu'il attend, tu ne sais pas si tu verras la vérité, tu l'as dis toi-même, il peut te faire croire tout et n'importe quoi. On ne peut pas se permettre de faire la moindre erreur. Il faut procéder par étape, c'est ce qu'elle disait toujours… par étape.

\- Oui, et c'est quoi la première étape ?

-"""" "" "-" "" "" "" - "" "" "" "-" "" "" "-" "" "" "" -

\- Je viens avec le rapport des aurors et le rapport médicolégal.. Autant dire que ce qui est dit ici, reste ici, je ne cesserai de me répéter…

Nymphadora tonks tournait autour de la table tout en jetant un regard insistant à l'assemblée qui se trouvait autour d'elle : Harry, Ron, Madame et Monsieur Weasley et les autres enfants hormis Ginny, Remus, Minerva, Hagrid, Kingsley Shacklebolt et Alastor Maugrey

\- Même si vous savez que j'apprécie très ….

\- Oui, nous savons que tu voudrais que ceux qui y assistent soient majeurs même si certains d'entre-eux ont déjà dû faire face à la mort depuis leurs jeunesse, oui nous savons s'empressa de dire Maugrey d'un ton plus que pressant.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour débattre sur la nécessité d'admettre ou non de ces jeunes, nous en avons déjà maintes et maintes fois parler pour en arriver à la même réponse renchérit Shacklebolt .

Nympahadora renifla cherchant l'appui de son bel et doux loup garou qui n'en fit pas moins en la regardant un rictus et une mine désolé… Elle règlera cela avec lui plus tard.

\- Oui, d'aprèsle rapport des auror c'est l'alpho 404 qui était en poste ce soir là…

Au vu des mines interrogatrices des jeunes weasley et d'Harry lui-même, elle ajouta.

\- Nom de code pour les aurors, nous sommes très peu à nous connaître les uns des autres. Je ne vais pas faire l'arbre généalogique du conseil de sécurité du monde magique mais autant savoir que nous sommes peu à nous connaître entre nous et nous nous différencions avec nos noms de code. Cela permet ainsi à ceux qui ont une famille de les protéger en cas de représaille. D'autre part, seuls ceux faisant parti de l'élite dont je fais moi-même parti de connaître tous ces membres, nous sommes 6 avec Shackebolt et Maugrey et un autre noyau de 3 aurors d'élite, nous avons ainsi une vue d'ensemble et un rapport complet et détaillé de toutes les actions en cours.

\- Qui sont les trois autres ? demanda Harry

\- Parris, Arwin et Holmes deux femmes et un homme. Seulement, ils ne font pas partis de l'ordre. Nous les connaissons mais jamais suffissament.

\- Super, même entre-eux, la confiance règne…. Lança tout haut Ron. Le regard noir de sa mère le fit taire et le rembrunit. Il s'allongea limite sur son dossier de chaise comme si ça lui permettait de se cacher de la vision de sa mère…..

\- Un dragon, Harry, je préfère attaquer un dragon souffla le jeune homme à son ami.

Harry fit mine de ne pas avoir relevé la phrase de son ami et demanda à Nympahadora d'aller à l'essentiel, il n'en avait cure de ses explications bien qu'intéressante sur les aurors, mais il aurait tout le loisir de lui demander plus tard. En l'occurrence, en ce moment même, ce qu'il l'intéressait c'était de savoir ce qu'on pouvait lui dire concernant Hermione !

\- A vrai dire, l'alpho 404 est un auror depuis 5 ans, aucun avertissement, très bon rapport, il fait partie des meilleurs, il aurait pu faire partie de l'élite d'ici quelques années. Il est marié et a une petite fille. Sa femme reste sans nouvelles, ils sont sous surveillance depuis et nous n'avons toujours pas de ses nouvelles. Rien nous permettant de relier ce jeune homme à un quelquonque complot.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Harry sourcil froncé, la voix se voulant être maîtrisé mais on le sentait empli de colère et de froideur.

\- Harry, nous en avons déjà…. Tenta Rémus

\- Je veux savoir !

Maugrey prit la parole, il sentait qu'ici, personne n'oserait entrer dans les détails et ce cher Potter commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système, sa première réunion et il fait fort en posant des questions à tout bout de champ, perte de temps ! Il voulait un récit, il allait l'avoir !

\- Ils étaient 4, on ne sait toujours pas leurs identités. Ce sont des professionnels et les meilleurs, c'est une certitude vu le peu d'indice que l'on a eu. Ils sont arrivés par le jardin au vue de la baie vitrée cassé et pour éviter de se faire remarquer. Deux ont dû se rendre directement à l'étage et les deux autres ont dû maîtriser les parents avec l'auror, on ne sait pas encore. Des sorts d'attaque ont été retrouvés d'après le rapport médicolégal, c'est le père d'Hermione qui est mort le premier coups au visage portés, lacérations sur tous le corps, certains membres ont été retirés….

\- Ce que Maugrey essai de dire continua Remus le regard froid et le poing serré. C'est que ses parents ont été torturés et tués.

Harry, Ron et la quasi assemblée hormis « l'élite professionnel » qui avait l'habitude de traiter ce genre de « choses » étaient blêmes, le regard perdu, le teint blafard…. Les propos leurs avaient fait l'effet d'un électrochoc.

Monsieur Weasley serra la main de sa femme, ils se regardèrent d'un air triste et entendu « Quel serait leurs vies si une telle chose leurs arriver ? »

Ron serrait les poings tout comme Harry, les deux jeunes hommes s'imaginant le pire des scénarios, imaginant leurs amis se débattant, en larmes, criant de leurs venir au secours, ses parents se faisant torturés sous ses yeux….

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda tristement Harry

\- Vous allez reprendre votre scolarité de manière normale. De notre côté, nous allons continuer nos recherches. De votre côté, essayer de rester discret et …

\- Vous nous demander de rester discret ! accentua Harry…. Et normal ! Alors que notre amie s'est fait enlever ou tuée qui sait !

-Oui Harry, Remus se leva et posa sa main contre son épaule. Vous apprendrez peut-être quelque chose chez les serpentard qui sait… Il faut se montrer vigilant et discret. Attaquer de manière frontale ne servira à rien d'autre que de nous mener sur des mauvaises pistes….

\- Monsieur Potter, nous avions tous qu'à un moment ou à un autre, vous savez qui essaierait probablement d'attaquer des personnes qui vous sont chers. De plus, nous savons tous de Miss Granger est une élève brillante qui vous ai d'une précieuse aide... Vous la connaissez mieux que n'importe qui et vous savez qu'à l'heure actuelle, elle s'éfforcerait de garder la tête froide et de rester concentrer sur un seul objectif : Le vaincre plaidoya Minerva Macgonnal

\- Oui et je sais une chose, c'est que jamais Hermione n'aurait laissé pour compte un de ses amis sans avoir tenter quoi que ce soit ! Je ferait tous pour la retrouver !

Harry et Ron se levèrent comme d'un accord et quittèrent la pièce, les poings serrés.

Ils ne s'attendaient sûrement à ce genre d'issue. Quand il ne resta que les « adultes », Nympahadora prit la parole.

Faut-il leur dire pour les traces de sang ?

Minerva hoqueta de stupeur et redevint aussi livide que tout à l'heure. Imaginer que son élève préférée, il fallait se l'avouer se trouvait dans d'atroces souffrance ou morte lui glacer le sang.

« Aller Granger, je sais que vous n'êtes pas morte ! Si il y'a bien une sorcière la plus douée de sa génération, c'est bien elle ! Revenez-nous …. » Pensa-t-elle….


End file.
